


Gentleman

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Series: Kiss me once, kiss me more [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr prompr, chloe x lucifer, handkiss, kiss, kiss me once kiss me more, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: It was an old-fashioned gesture she secretly appreciated. Something not so Lucifer but at the same time really associated with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deckerstar and handkiss for your Kiss me once, kiss me more serie || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/157746238198/hand-kiss-for-your-kiss-me-once-kiss-me-more-serie)

One of the first time he did an act of nicety was the night he gave her the red dress belonging to one of his conquests.  
It wasn't the fact that he gave her space and privacy to change into the dress, even with the usually joke about sex, or the fact that the dress was clean and washed because it smelled of laundry soap. And thinking about it now, it wasn't even how he waited for her at the elevator, with his hands in the pockets.  
It was something more elegant.  
When Chloe reached him, he pushed the button to call the elevator.  
He grabbed her hand and lowered to give it a kiss.  
This was the action that made an impression on Chloe's memory.  
It was an old-fashioned gesture she secretly appreciated. Something not so Lucifer but at the same time really associated with him.  
Lucifer Morningstar hand-kissed Chloe Decker, as the gentleman he was.


End file.
